Monster HighSonic the Hedgehog:Haunted Chaos
by Raptor Slash
Summary: Sonic somehow enter the Monster High world, he and his friends must team up with the ghouls at Monster High to find the Chaos Emeralds before Eggman and Van Helscream use it to take over the world, this will be Sonic Clawsome Adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Monster High/Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Haunted Chaos**

This is the very first crossover that has been never been done before. I don't own these two, they are already own by Sega and Mattel.

**Chapter 1**

One night, Draculaura and Clawd Wolf where having a night picnic in a park. "This is a really lovely night, isn't it Clawd?" said Draculaura, "sure is" said Clawd "Especially there is a full moon tonight" then he howled. Suddenly a flashing light appeared in the sky, "What was that?" said Clawd "Look!" yelled Draculaura, she pointed at the sky. Seven colour lights shot out of the sky like shooting stars, one of them, a green light came towards the two monsters. "Look out!" yelled Clawd, they ran just as the green comet crashed to the ground. The couple looked at the hole; they saw a blue creature with red shoes that is stuck with his head in the ground, next to the creature was a green emerald that was glowing brightly. "What is that?" ask Draculaura, "I don't know" replied Clawd "but I think we should get it out of that hole". Clawd begin to pull the creature out of the hole while Draculaura was curious about the green emerald "it looks beautiful" she said, "Don't touch it" said Clawd "it could be dangerous". "But it doesn't look dangerous to me" said Draculaura, "We don't know for sure" said Clawd, pulling the blue creature out of the hole, when the saw the creature's face, they were surprised. "It looks like a hedgehog" said Clawd, "He looks unconscious" Draculaura replied "I think we should take him to your place", Clawd was a bit concerned "Are you sure, he could be dangerous". As she picked up the emerald Draculaura said "But we have no choice, leave him here to suffer or take him to be taken cared, I'll take this jewel so I can show the other ghouls at Monster High" so the couple took the creature and the jewel to Draculaura's car and drove off.

So, this is just the first chapter of my crossover, who is this blue creature and what were those seven colors of light that where shot out of the sky? Find out next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Monster High/Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Haunted Chaos**

**Chapter 2**

"Ugh" groaned Sonic; his eyes were closed as he got up, "Where am I?" "Hey sis" said a voice of a teenage boy "He's wakening up!", "He is?" said a teenage girl's voice, "I wanna see" said a younger girl's voice. Sonic was still dizzy "Sis?" he said. He opened his eyes; he is surprised to what he saw. To his eyes he saw two teenagers and one young girl, they looked human, but they were part wolf. The teenage wolf boy was wearing a black jacket with pink and white stripes around the collar, sleeves shoulders, wrists and waist, and a white shirt with small orange x's around it, his pants was dark gray and yellow shoes with a bit of brown and gray splotches. He has a piercing in his left ear, and has long sideburns and golden eyes like his sisters. The teenage wolf girl was wearing a peach sparkly tank top with black tiger stripes and a purple miniskirt with a studded belt. She also has an open black jacket with ribbed sleeves and hem, and a furry purple collar. She wears peach colored long socks with toe holes. Her shoes are black and purple strappy platform sandal boots with peep toes. She also wears a choker necklace similar to her black studded belt and another necklace with a purple gem. Her hair comes in two shades of brown and hangs loose with a light curl up until the end of the thorax. Her eye shadow is purple and her lips were deep red. The young girl wolf has long pink hair, wearing a black fuzzy toque, a dark purple jacket, a dress with blue and pink paw prints with a yellow swirl that resembles dna and a yellow line at the tip of the bottom of the skirt, a light blue belt with small yellow skulls in a checkered way. She has a bracelet around her left arm and has a fingerless glove in her right hand. Her stockings are a light pink with golden charms wrapped around the shins with long black boots with laces. "Oh" groaned Sonic "Either Dark Gaia has returned or this is a really bad dream" The three wolves looked confused "This is not a dream" said the young wolf as she pinches Sonic's arm. "Ouch!" yelled Sonic, pulling his arm "I guess I'm not dreaming after all". Then he quickly got up and look around, "Hey" he yelled "Where's my Chaos Emerald?" "Chaos Emerald?" asked the older wolf girl, "You mean the green glowing jewel that my girlfriend Draculaura has?" said the older wolf boy. "Your girlfriend has my Emerald?" said Sonic "and she is a vampire?" . "Yeah, so?" said the wolf boy, "I thought that vampires and werewolves don't get along" said Sonic. "Is this guy for real?" said the young wolf, "Sorry" said Sonic "I'm just trying to figure out what's going on here and where am I?". "Well, for starters" said the wolf boy, "you're in our house, Draculaura and I found you unconscious so we took you there and she says that she will take care of this Chaos Emerald you mention". "And" he continued "My name is Clawd Wolf, and these are my sisters Clawdeen and Howleen". "Nice to meet you all" said Sonic, as he did his pose he said "I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog". The Wolf siblings looked at him in confusion, "A hedgehog?" said Howleen, "yeah, so what" continued Sonic "You haven't seen a hedgehog that can walk and talk?" "No" Howleen replied, "You don't look like my pet hedgehog Cushion here" she show her pet hedgehog at Sonic. "Awkward" said Sonic, "so where is Draculaura anyway?"; "She's at Monster High and were going to meet her there with the other ghouls" said Clawdeen. "Ok" said Sonic "I'll go check it", and he dashed off, causing Clawd to cover his eyes from the dust, Howleen holding on to her hat from blowing off and Clawdeen was holding on to her skirt. Then Sonic came back in a flash "So" he said, "Where is it?" The Wolves looked at him; mouths opened "What?" Sonic asked. Meanwhile, in an underground cavern, a fat mustached man was walking, grumbling to himself "I hate that hedgehog" he yelled, "How can I, Dr. Robotnik aka Dr. Eggman defeat him and get the Chaos Emeralds?" Just then, he heard a muffled scream he turned around and saw two statues one of a man and an old woman. He then found a box with two colored powders, "I wonder" Dr. Eggman said as he throwed the green powder at the statues. Suddenly the statues came to life, the man walked to Eggman, he has blond hair, mustache and beard, wearing a green safari suit and a leopard colored ascot around his neck, "Thank you" he said. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Van Hellscream, monster expert and this is my assistant, Crabgrass". The old lady came; she has grey hair and glasses wearing a black dress and instead of legs she has spiky roots. "Well then" said Dr. Eggman, "I can use a monster expert, I 'am Dr. Robotnik, the greatest scientific genius". "Really?" said Van Helscream, "Perhaps we can make a great team" and they laughed maniacally as they shake hands.

What will happen now, will Dr. Eggman and Van Helscream will become the evilest team ever, and will Sonic get back his Chaos Emerald?

Find out in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Monster High/ Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Haunted Chaos**

**Chapter 3**

"So this is Monster High" said Sonic, as he walked towards to the front of the school with the Wolf siblings. "That's right" said Clawdeen "but next time, don't go ahead without asking us, even if you're very fast". "Sorry" said Sonic "I was born with speed", "I know" said Clawd. As they entered the school,he was amazed. He saw glass windows with spider web designs and coffin shaped lockers, some of the students who all are different type of monsters looked and whispering about Sonic. Sonic was a bit nervous as she talk to Clawdeen "I think they are talking about me", "You'll get used to it" replied Clawdeen. As they reached to a big coffin shaped locker, Clawdeen and Clawd introduced Sonic to five teenage girl monsters and seven teenage boy monsters (one looks more human than monster).

"Hi, I'm Frankie, Frankie Stein" said the girl with green skin, black and white hair; she has light, mint green skin, and two coloured eyes - one green, one blue. She also wears a green and black plaid dress with a white collar and organdy puff sleeves. For accessories, she wears a black polka-dotted tie with a silver Skullette pin, a black studded belt with a lightning bolt buckle and a chain, blue Skullette earrings and blue and silver bracelets. Her shoes are in black and white stripes that match her hair colors. She has visible stitches all over her body, most obviously near the joints of her limbs, around her neck, and across her right cheek. She also has two bolts fixed into her neck.

"My name is Jackson Jekyll" said the human boy with glasses. He wears a button up yellow shirt (which he has untucked) and a green, black and grey checkerboard sweater vest with black trim. He wears a blue bow-tie and black square glasses, and wears blue and green high-top sneakers in the same fashion as Holt wears his own black pair and wears grey denim pants with white stiching. His belt is black with a silver buckle and he has an eyebrow piercing in his left eyebrow.

"G'day, I'm Lagoona Blue" said the girl who wears a pink scale bathing suit, with a teal scaly, black jacket with a hoodie attached to it. The hood has blue mesh fins on it, and black and teal board shorts with blue fishnet tights. Her shoes are black flip flops, with black and white striped soles. She also wears gold earrings with coral and sand dollars on them, a gold beaded necklace with a seahorse, a gold beaded bracelet, and a pink lily barette in her hair. She has pale blue scales that cover her entire body, as well as webbed hands and fins protruding from her lower arms and legs.

"I'm Gill" said the boy with light blue skin (or scales) and spiky fins protruding from his neck, forearms and legs. He has one big fin on the top of head that is styled like a mohawk, and flips over to one side. He has a glass tank filled with water on his head. He is wearing a jacket similar to Clawd, but the sleeves on his jacket have water wave design, a purple shirt inside his jacket. He has grey pants and light purple flip-flops.

"I'm Cleo de Nile" said the girl has black hair with gold tinsel among it hanging loose down to her thighs. She has straight-cut bangs, purple eyeshadow, and dark red lipstick. She wears a strapless and knee-length jumpsuit made of sandy wrappings, which has two loose wraps hanging from the left pant leg, and a turquoise wrapped organdy top with black lining. She has a choker made of matching wrappings as well as a forearm-covering arm warmer with two loose wraps hanging from the lower end for her right arm. She has tan skin and blue eyes, always surrounded by thick black winged eyeliner, and wears a gem on her right cheek that is blue in most of her ensembles.

"Sup, I'm Deuce, Deuce Gorgon" said the boy who wears a red sleeveless shirt with a grey skull and cassette graphic on it, with a gray and white striped vest or a gray hoodie connected by a chain at his neck. He has black pants with silver diamond pattern, a black fingerless glove on his left hand, a silver ring earring, silver belt with red tape cassette buckle and a black wristband with the Monster High logo on his right wrist and wears classic checkerboard Vans. His scalp hair is actually scaly and green, and on top of his head are, depending on medium, six to nine snakes, forming a mohawk (or a "snake-hawk", as Deuce calls it). He also has green scales on his bicep "I always wear my red sunglasses to prevent turning my friends into rocks" He also continued. "And he is also my boyfriend" said Cleo as he hugged Deuce.

"The name's Heath Burns" said the boy who wears a grey tee shirt with a yellow, orange and flame pattern bursting from the bottom of the shirt. He has blue jeans and has the typical black MH varsity jacket, with pink and white cuffs, collar and pockets, with flames running up the sleeves. He has black canvas shoes with flames on the top and white soles.

"Hello, I'm Abby Bominable" said the girl that has light blue skin accentuated with a sort of glittering effect, and long, white hair with uneven streaks of pink, purple and blue mixed in made to look like they start as pink and blue on the edges and mix in the middle as has two small tusks protruding from her mouth, and has large hands with sharp claws, and she is larger than most of the monsters. She wears a dress with pink, purple, black and light blue patterns, meant to look like ice reflecting through light and sparkly stockings that fade from bright pink to blue. The dress has white fur trimmings across the top, with a similiar design along the arm, and legwarmers over platform high hiking boots. Her hair is pulled back by a furry headband, and she accessorizes with mismatched earrings shaped like a purple snowflake and a blue icicle, complete with her signature ice crystal necklace.

"These two are Ghoulia Yelps and Slo-Mo Mortavitch" said Cleo and she introduced the two couple as they moan and waved to Sonic. Sonic waved backed nervously to the girl that has light blue hair and pale gray skin. Her appearance is very studious and she wears cat-eye, horn-rimmed "nerd" glasses. She wears a black, red and white striped off-the-shoulder shirt with elbow-length sleeves under a white camisole with a cherry pattern and red trim, as well as fishnet sleeves under her shirt that wrap around her hands. She has a black and white piano belt with a square Monster High symbol belt buckle, which she wears with dotted red pants and tie style knee-high heel boots. She wears a pink tab necklace, pink zipper earrings and a green headband. Her boyfriend has pale grey skin and dark blue hair that is standing up with shaved sides, he wears a jacket similar to Clawd and Gill, but with nothing on the sleeves. He also has a purple shirt inside his jacket, blue jeans and black and white shoes.

"Ok" said Sonic, trying to figure out which type of monsters he saw. "I see a Frankenstein monster, a regular guy, two water creatures, a mummy who's dating a gorgon, a fire guy, a snow monster and two zombies". "Very clever" said Frankie, clapping happily. "That was luck" said Cleo. "Oh" said Sonic, turning to Clawd, "Where is your vampire girlfriend". "Draculaura?" said Clawd "She should be here right now", "Yeah" said Lagoona "she told us to meet here", then the monsters and Sonic heard someone calling them. They turn around to see Draculaura running to them. "Here I'am" she said, Sonic saw she has pale pink skin, pale purple eyes, and black hair with pink streaks. Many of her physical features nod to her vampire heritage, such as pointed ears and fangs. She also has a small pink heart right under her left eye, which is a birthmark. She wears a pink vest with white stitching, two pale grey buttons, black fishnet sleeves ending in cuffs of white lace, and a white jabot. A thin strip of her belly is exposed between the vest and the short, white, frilly skirt with a layer of white mesh underneath and pink stitching. She finishes up the look with knee-length black fishnet tights matching her shirt's sleeves. "Hey everyone" she said, "Hi Clawd" she said as she hug her boyfriend "Hi Draculaura" Clawd replied. Then, Draculaura turned to Sonic and said "How are you feeling?", "I'm good" said Sonic "So I heard that you took care of my Chaos Emerald" "Chaos Emerald?" said the ghouls except for Clawd and Clawdeen. "Oh, you mean this Emerald?" asked Draculaura as she took the green glowing emerald out of her purse. Everyone was amazed, even Cleo was fascinated by it and was about to take it. "Don't even think about it" said Sonic as he slapped her hand and waving his finger, "Ow, sorry" said Cleo as she got out of her trance and rubbing her slapped hand. As Sonic got back his Chaos Emerald, Draculaura asks "Why are they called Chaos Emeralds?", "Well" said Sonic "Because…".Just then the bell rang "Uh oh ghouls!" said Draculaura "Class is starting", the monsters teens began to hurry to their classes, "How about telling us around lunchtime at the creepeteria?" called Draculaura to Sonic, "Uh,OK" called Sonic as the ghouls left. Alone in the hallway Sonic then said "Creepateria?, doesn't she mean cafeteria, oh well, guess I'll go look around this place". He then dash around the school. Meanwhile, three teenage girls with cat like appearance were listening to the conversation behind a corridor. The first teen has orange skin (or fur), with a darker orange spot around her eye. She has dark orange tiger stripes running up her right arm and left leg and four on her face. She sports an "emo" styled hairdo, her bangs being longer than her actual hair, with a tiger stripe running down it. She has green eyes, and her pupils are catlike slits. She wears a sleeveless red tunic with diagonal black and white stripes. She combines this with a short, black leather jacket with studded collar and red lining, and a pair of black torn pants. She sports mismatched red gloves, the one on the right being a plain glove only covering the index finger and the thumb, the one on the left being a full glove sporting silver studs and a back-hole. There's an orange scarf with a Skullette mark around her neck and a golden belt with silver buckle and Skullette imprint loosely secured around her waist. She wears three piercings in her ears - a silver stud in each and a silver ring in her left ear. She has black converse wedges with red heels, open toes, red shoelaces, and silver ankle-studs. Her makeup is bubblegum pink, forest green, and grey eyeshadow, and her lipstick is deep pink. The other two cat teens that are next to her are twins. Both have a grey skin or fur and white facial marking. They also have white stripes running over their legs and arms, but one has her stripes on her right arm and left leg, while the other one has them on her left arm and right leg. One has long white hair with black-and-white striped lock of hair hanging from her left side, while her sister has long black hair with the same black-and-white striped lock hanging from her right side. "Well, girls" said the orange cat teen very sneakily, "that Emerald looks very interesting" and they left.

The three cats are not the only ones that overhearing Sonic and the ghouls conversation. Listening from another corridor, a vampire, like Draculaura, but with short black and violet hair, burgundy eyes, pointy ears, and pale pink skin. She also has a beauty mark on her left cheek. Her lips are a heavy colour of red. For clothing she wears a red collared V-neck with a sash or waist cincher and a striped necktie. She also wears a black skirt, glasses, a pin, knee high black socks, bat-winged heels, and a pair of bat-winged earrings, along with a black and red striped tie. "Hmm" she said "I like to get my hands on that emerald", she then turn into a bat and flew around the corridor. On top of the ceiling of the school, a fly was buzzing, but it was mechanical and it has a camera watching the hold thing. Observing the conversation on a big computer screen, Dr. Eggman and Van Hellscream observed everything, "So, this is the famous hedgehog and one of the Chaos Emeralds you were talking about" said Van Hellscream. "That's right" "And those are the monsters that stopped you, right?", "Correct" replied Van Hellscream. "I'm very interested with those monsters" said , "especially that Frankie Stein one". "Really boss?" said Orbot, one of Eggman's robots who has a very round head with glowing eyes and mouth, his torso is compromised of a ball joint with thin metal bars and his end is the half of a sphere. "What for?" asks Cubot, another of Eggman's robots who is the same as Orbot, but his head and his end of the half is cube shaped. "For one of my experiments, you idiots!" yelled , "That's why!" "Really?" said Van Helscream "I really like to see what you creating". "You'll see" replied Eggman, "You'll see".

How will Sonic get used to Monster High, who are those monsters that are spying on Sonic and the Ghouls, and what's Eggman and Van Hellscream's plans for them? Find out in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Monster High/Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Haunted Chaos**

**Chapter 4**

It was lunchtime at the creepateria at Monster High, Sonic was at a table with the monsters that he met. When he saw the food that they were eating, Sonic feels disgusted (including the sushi that Lagoona was eating). "What's wrong" ask Clawdeen as she chewing on her steak, "Aren't you hungry?" "Thanks" said Sonic "But I brought my own lunch". "What is it?" ask Draculaura, "Chilidogs" said Sonic as he reach out from his quills, a hot dog that is still warm with hot chili on top of it. When Draculaura saw the chilidog, she froze and fainted. "Draculaura" yelled Clawd as she rushed to her; everyone looked at Sonic as he said "What?", "We forget to tell you" said Clawd, "My girlfriend's a vegetarian". Sonic was surprised to hear that as he looked at his chilidog and looked at Draculaura "Oops" he said and he gulped down his chilidog. As Draculaura came to, Sonic then said "Sorry, I didn't know that you were a vegetarian, I though vampires drink bl-", Frankie then covered his mouth, preventing him from saying "blood" and said to him "Don't say the "B" word, she's also sensitive with that". Suddenly, the bolts from under her neck began to sparkle and then, an electrical jolt came from neck to her hand, shocked Sonic causing his spines to stick up. "Sorry" said Frankie "I sparked when I get nervous", as Sonic fixed his spines he said "that's ok". Cleo asked "I want know about that beautiful jewel you have there", "You mean the Chaos Emerald?" asked Sonic as he hold the glowing green emerald "Well, I'll tell you about it". Sonic began to tell the story. "The Chaos Emeralds are prominent objects that appear in my world, they are seven ancient emeralds and mystical relics tied to a bigger emerald called the Master Emerald, with powerful properties and abilities". "Ooh" said Cleo "A bigger emerald, I like to have that in my house", "as I was saying" continued Sonic "Those that hold the Chaos Emeralds can use their powers for a variety of things, such as super transformations, powering machines, and warping through time and space which is called Chaos Control. Anyone who combines all seven of the Chaos Emeralds can command ultimate power." The ghouls and boys where fascinated about what Sonic says. "Maybe that Chaos Control made you came to our world" Clawd said, "That right" Sonic said, He began to continued, "Throughout history, the Chaos Emeralds have been the center of countless world-threating conflicts and have been targeted by multiple factions on both earth and beyond, who seek them for their immeasurable powers. In the hands of villains they have been used for doomsday weapons and schemes for world domination, and in the hands of heroes they have been used to save the planet. Over time, the Chaos Emeralds have been gathered multiple times, though after each usage they tend to scatter themselves and reset the hunt for them."

"So those colored lights Clawd and I saw last night were the Chaos Emeralds being scattered" Draculaura realised, "You saw them?" Sonic ask. "Yeah" Draculaura replied "When Clawd and I found you unconscious", "Wow" said Lagoona "I guess those emeralds are very powerful", "They sure are" replied Sonic.

Suddenly, the ghouls and Sonic heard a small clap, they turned around and saw three teenage cats walking toward them, "Very good story" said the orange one as she clapped and the other two were following her. "Who are they?" ask Sonic, "That's Toralei Stripe" said Cleo as she leered at her, "and those two are her accomplices, the one with the white hair is Meowlody and her sister with the black hair is Purrsephone". "They look like trouble" said Sonic, "They are" Clawdeen replied. "Why you say that?" ask Toralei "I just wanted to see that emerald that hedgehog is holding, so can I?" she asked as she shows her hand to Sonic. "Don't do it!" say Draculaura, Sonic understands Draculaura's warning "Sorry" he said to Toralei, "I don't think you should hold on to it". "Oh well" said Toralei "I guess I have to do this" she swiped the Chaos Emerald and she and her cohorts ran out of the creepateria. "Hey!" yelled Cleo, "Give that back" called Draculaura, "Don't worry" said Clawdeen, smiling "Sonic can get it back, right Sonic?" Clawdeen, winking at Sonic "Right" he said as he winked at her. Then, he speed off to chased the cat trio, "What?" Draculaura said as she just saw, "Is he really that fast?" Deuce asked the Wolf siblings "He is" said Clawd, and Clawdeen said "He showed us before", everyone was confused. Toralei, Meowlody and Purrsephone were running at the halls of Monster High with the Chaos Emerald in their hands "This sure is very valuable for them" said Toralei to her cat friends. Suddenly, a blur pass by them, startled them "What was that?" said Toralei, then the cat twins gasped and pointed at Toralei's hand. Toralei looked at her hand where the Chaos Emerald is, but it was gone. "What?" yelled Toralei, then he saw Sonic standing far away from the cat trio, with the Chaos Emerald in his hand "I knew you three were trouble" he said and ran off, Toralei, Meowlody and Purrsephone were standing, mouths open. As Sonic was running back to the creepateria with the Chaos emerald in his hand, he stopped. Just then, a bat flew down and grabbed the emerald out his hand. "Hey" yelled Sonic as he noticed the bat transformed into the vampire that was watching him, holding the emerald. "Who are you?" asked Sonic, "That's Gory Fangtell" said Draculaura as she and the other monsters catch up to Sonic. "That's right" said Gory "and I appreciated of you for giving me this lovely emerald". "Yeah right" said Clawdeen "You just took it from him". "Whatever" said Gory "All I know that this Emerald is very valuable and I'm going to keep it, even if you are very fast, I will take it back from you" and she laughed. Sonic clenched his fist and then he noticed a green hand was crawling behind Gory's back and jump and grabbed the emerald from her hand "What?" gasped Gory, Sonic noticed Frankie is missing a hand and the hand jumped back to Frankie. Abbey then raised her hand and ice came out of it and froze Gory up to the hips "So c-c-c-cold" said Gory shivering. "Whoa" said Sonic "those are really cool abilities you girls got there", "Thanks" said Abby "it is really cool", "And this belongs to you" said Frankie as she connect her hand back to her arm and give the emerald back to Sonic "Thanks" he said.

As Sonic go back his emerald, he saw a ghost come through his belly,he shuddered. The ghost appeared, her skin is ghostly pale -almost stark white- and then fades to transparent at the beginning of her hands and feet. Her face is somewhat gaunt. Her hair is violet, with rather noticeable periwinkle and pinkish purple highlights. It is usually frisky; the ends sticking up and looking as if it were floating like a ghost. (Like she is!) Her eyes are a bright icy blue, with the pupils being a dark blue and the sclera (or "whites" of her eyes) are a pale lilac. Her lips are purple. She wears a black and purple goth dress, with three chains, hanging from one side of her torso to the other, imitating a bodice-style look. She also wears a mesh skirt, with a chain running along the top. Her shoes are translucent purple, and have chains wrapped around them, ending in metal balls, which serve as the heels. Her jewelery includes a double chain for a necklace, chains with black metal balls for earrings, and part of a Victorian shackle for a bracelet. Her bag is a magenta tie-up bag, with a chain makeup includes powder blue eyeshadow, and lighter blue-purple lipstick. "I have some news" she told the monsters, "What is it Spectra?" asked Draculaura. "Spectra?" asked Sonic, "Spectra Vondergeist" answered Clawdeen "She is known as the Ghostly Gossip", "Oh" said Sonic. Spectra said "There are some strange creatures coming to the backyard of the school on a blue plane.", "A blue plane?" Sonic said in surprised. He then dashed away to the backyard. "Wow, he is very fast" said Spectra, "Come on, let's follow him" said Clawd and he and the other monster followed Sonic.

Meanwhile at their secret hideout, Dr. Eggman and Van Hellscream watched everything, Eggman chuckled as his robot flies came back and landed near the big screen, wires came out of the flies and plugged into the computer, the screen shows the images of Frankie Stein, Abbey Bominable and Spectra Vondergeist. "Scan completed" Eggman said, "good" said Van Hellscream, Eggman said "The three girl monsters abilities that we scanned will be use our experiment" Van Hellscream replied "but we need to scan all the students abilities, so we can use it against them and that hedgehog" "We will" said Eggman "that's why I send some more cameras to watched the whole school, and I still want know what makes that Frankie Stein's clock ticks".

What does Eggman wants with Frankie Stein and what experiment is he and Hellscream are up? And what is the news about the blue plane that makes Sonic surprised? Find out in the next chapter.

Sorry I took so long, it's because I was trying to make the story cool. I promise I'll continued with the story.


	5. Chapter 5

**Monster High/Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Haunted Chaos**

**Chapter 5**

As Sonic ran to the backyard of the school, he looked up and saw a blue bi-plane coming down to the field. Jumping out of the plane was a yellow fox with two tails and red and white shoes, landing next to the plane was a red echidna with dreadlocks, with a white crescent on his chest, he was wearing white gloves with two spike-like knuckles on each of his hands and red and yellow shoes with green on top and silver squares in the middle of each shoe. "Tails, Knuckles" called Sonic as ran to them as the monster teens catch up to him. They saw Sonic hugging the fox and high fiving the echidna, and then he introduced them to his friends. "These are my friends, Miles Prowler, but you can call him "Tails" and this is Knuckles" said Sonic "Tails, Knuckles, there are my new friends Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf and his brother Clawd, Lagoona Blue, her boyfriend Gill Webber, Cleo de Nile, her boyfriend Deuce Gorgon, Jackson Jekyll, Heath Burns Abby Bominable, Ghoulia Yelps, her boyfriend Slo Mo and Spectra Vondergeist". "Uh,hi" said Tails, nervously, "Hey" said Knuckles, then he and Tails turn to Sonic "Hey Sonic" Knuckles said "Did you know that your new friends are monsters?", "Yeah, I now that" answered Sonic, "But, why aren't you afraid?" asked Tails, "Because they don't look scary" answered Sonic. "If you say so" said Knuckles as he and Tails noticed the monsters were talking about them, "That red one looks really strong" said Deuce to Heath, "But I hope he is not strong as Manny" replied Clawd. "That one with the two tails looks cute" said Draculaura to the ghouls", "He sure is good piloting the plane" said Frankie. Tails and Knuckles then follow Sonic to the teen monsters and talked while Ghoulia was examining Tail's plane. "I can't believe it!" yelled Eggman, as he watched the monitors and slammed his fist "two of Sonic's friends are now there with him" "Hmm" said Van Helscream "These friends of Sonic are a threat to you?", "Yes, they always ruin my plans" said Eggman. "Uh, boss" said Orbot, "What?" yelled Eggman, "Look" replied Orbot and pointed at the screen "There's more of Sonic's friends coming to him" "Oh no!" yelled Eggman again as Van Helscream observes as the other friends of Sonic "How about we make an introduction and test their skills?" he asked Eggman. At the school, the 11 friends of Sonic rushed to him and his new friends, one was a pink hedgehog wearing a red dress with a white line around the skirt, red and white boots and a red barrette. "Sonic!" she yelled as she jumped to Sonic and hugged him tight "Amy, you're embarrassing me in front of my new friends" said Sonic as he tries to struggle out her grip while the monsters try to cover their laughing "She acts just like you Cleo" giggled Clawdeen, Cleo pretended not to hear that. The other came was a tan rabbit with dark orange around her eye and the tip of the ears, wearing a light orange sleeveless dress with a white collar and blue ribbon, she also wears yellow and orange shoes "Hi Sonic" she said "Oh, there are you new friends?" as she saw the monsters "Yeah Cream" said Sonic as he finally got out of Amy's grip. Next to her was a little creature that is light blue with yellow at the tip of its head and feet, nearly around the hands and a little yellow circle on the top of his head and wears a red bow tie. "Chao, Chao!" he chirped, "That's right Cheese" said Cream, "They are Sonic's new friends" "He's really cute" said Spectra. Next to come was a big purple cat with white fur on his mouth and whiskers, around his belly and inside his ears. He has dark purple stripes on his tail and more dark purple around his eyes and on his ears and feet, He wore brown gloves, a brown belt around his waist, and sandals on his feet. On one hand, he holds a long fishing rod and on the other hand, was a little green frog. "Hi I'm Big" said the cat "and this is my friend Froggy", "Aww, he looks cute" said Lagoona looking at the frog, "Thank you" said Big. Next came three more animals came to the group. One was a green crocodile with black headphones on his head, a gold chain necklace around his neck. He wears black and yellow boots, white glove with black arm bands with yellow stripes around his wrists and walkman on his side, the second one was a bee with black and yellow stripes on his antennae and lower abdomen, he wears a black helmet with a pink lining around the edges and goggles on top, and an orange bomber vest with a bee pin, and orange sneakers. The third was a purple chameleon with a small yellow horn on his head; he wears dark purple boots, studded wrist and ankle bands. "Vector, Charmy, Espio, you're okay!" said Knuckles "Knuckles, buddy, same to you." replied the crocodile as he high five Knuckles. Knuckles turn to the group and said "These are Vector, Charmy and Espio of the Chaotix detective agency", "They don't look like detectives to me" said Heath, "Hey!" said the Chaotix angrily. "Hey Sonic" someone called, Sonic turned around and saw two animals coming towards them; one was a black armadillo with a red shell, with yellow around his ears, snout and belly. He wear white gloves and red and white shoes. The second was a yellow flying squirrel wearing blue shoe, blue goggles and flight goggles. "Hey Mighty, Ray" called back Sonic, waving at them. "Have you forgotten about me, faker?" said a deep voice coming from behind a tree. "Faker?" asked Abby, "There is only one who always calls me faker, right Shadow?"; "Shadow?" said everyone. Coming out from behind the tree walked Shadow, he looks like Sonic, but his quills were sticking up, he is black all over with red stripes on his head and quills and on the sides of his legs. He wears light weight, hyper friction-resistant red air shoes and his around his wrist were inhibitor rings. "Looks almost like Sonic" said Clawd to Draculaura which she replied "Maybe they are related", "Actual they're not" said another voice. "Who said that?" said Deuce, "That would be Rouge" replied Shadow. Landing next to Shadow was a white bat with black wing on her back; she wears a pink heart shaped sleeveless shirt with a thin white line outside the heart, she wears dark leggings and white boots with pink on top and pink hearts on the tip of the toes, she also has long white gloves with pink near the end of her elbows. "You can come out now, we found Sonic" called Rouge, coming behind Rouge was a robot almost bigger that Big, he was yellow on top of his head and wrists with small spikes around it, red on the sides of his upper torso and on the sides of his arms, he has black on his shoulders and in middle of his arms, chest and on his legs and feet, near the lower part of the torso was black on the edges and white in the middle, he also has a red Greek symbol for Omega on his left shoulder, his hands has sharp fingers. "I 'am E-123 codename: Omega" the robot said, "Wow" said Jackson "A real life robot", "Wait till Robecca sees him" said Frankie. "I guess everyone's here now" said Sonic, confidently "Have you forgotten me, hedgehog?" said a familiar voice, "Uh, Oh" said Sonic "I know that voice", Ghoulia moaned and pointed to where the voice was coming from, Sonic, his friends and the monsters looked and saw riding on his hovering Eggmobile laughing." !" shouted Sonic and the gang, " ?" said the monsters. Heath began to laugh " , that's a funny name", "Silence" shouted Eggman "I'm Dr. Robotnik, the greatest scientific genius in the world". "Whatever, Eggman" said Cleo, sarcastically, "Enough" said Eggman "I come for the Chaos Emerald", "Forget it" replied Sonic, "Then you leave me no choice" said Eggman. He pressed a button and then hundreds of robots came from the sky and ground. Sonic, his friends and the monsters looked at them surprised; Heath was scared at what he saw. Some of the robots resemble gargoyles, spiders, snakes and bats, "Where did you get the ideas for those robots?" asked Clawd, "From my new friend" said Eggman, "New friend?" said Tails, "Who is he?" "That would be me" said a voice behind the first line of robots. "Oh no" said Frankie, nervously "It couldn't be", "Oh it is" the voice replied, as the one of the robot gargoyles and one of the robot snakes moved sideways, walking past between the two robots was a man that the all the monsters recognized. "Van Hellscream!" the monsters yelled, "Van Hellscream?" said Sonic and his friends, curiously, "Who is he?" asked Sonic. "He is an expert monster hunter" said Frankie "He thinks that monsters and normies shouldn't get along" "Normies?" said Charmy, "I think that what you called humans in this world" said Sonic, "Right" said Frankie. "But I thought I turned him and Miss Crabgrass into stone and we put them in the catacombs underneath the school" said Deuce, "So you are the one who them into stone" said Eggman, "and I was underneath the school, luckily I found that powder and restored them" "The gorgon powder" gasped Frankie "I thought Howleen supposed to put it away somewhere so no one can find it" "Argh" growled Clawdeen "She never learns". "Don't worry everyone" said Sonic to the monsters "Me and my friends will take care of this, stay back", then they charge to attack the robots.

So fans, you will see that fight in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Monster High/Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Haunted Chaos**

**Chapter 6**

The monsters watch in amazement as Sonic and his friends begun to fight Eggman's robots.

Sonic destroyed a few robots by doing a Spin Dash, Homing Attack and a Light Speed Attack, "Go Sonic" said Clawdeen. Tails did a Rapid Tail Attack, destroying robots in a figure-eight motion. Ghoulia moaned to Slo-Mo (translating zombie language) "He's good with those tails".

Knuckles punches a few robots and then jumped and glided around the sky, destroying bat robots, Drill Claw on some snake robots, did a Spiral Upper on a few bat robots and finally did a Maximum Heat Knuckles Attack, destroying robots surrounding him "He's is almost stong as Manny" said Clawd.

Amy jumped and destroys robots with her Piko-Piko Hammer, "That's a really big hammer" said Draculaura.

Cream pointed her finger and then Cheese speeded up destroying gargoyles robots in his path and came back to Cream, "That's really strong for a little guy" said Spectra.

Big whacked some snake robots with his Fishing Rod and swing it, making a fiery circle, destroying more robots, "He's really good with that rod" said Lagoona.

Vector blow fire from his mouth, destroying one group of robots, and spit bubbles at another group, "Wow, he just like Jinafire and me" said Heath.

Charmy flew towards a group of bat robots and flap his wings, creating a Whirlwind, scattering the robots in different directions and then he uses his stinger on a snake robot, "That's some whirlwind" said Deuce.

Espio suddenly vanished, the robots didn't notice until he reappeared behind them and throw shurikens and kunais at them, "Wow, he's almost like Invisibilly" said Gill in surprised.

Shadow did the same abilities as Sonic, but he also overturned a robot gargoyle and "borrowed" Sonic's Chaos Emerald, concentrating on its power and yelled out "Chaos Control!" the monsters watched as he disappeared and reappeared behind a line of spider robots, then the robots deactivated and broke into scrap metal. "He is almost like Sonic" said Abby, "So that's how Chaos Control works" said Draculaura to Clawd which he replied "Yeah, that's some power".

Rouge did the same thing as Knuckles, she flew around, did a Drill Drive using her boots, and a Screw Kick destroying robots in her path, "I wonder where I can get a pair of boots like she's wearing" said Cleo, curiously.

Omega's clawed hands turn into two gatling guns "Omega Machine Gun" he said and began to shoot every robot in front of him, then he said "Omega Fire" and then shoots fire from his hands, and then he yelled "Omega Missile" and two missiles came out of his hands and destroyed the robots, "That's really awesome" said Jackson, Frankie then said "Maybe Robecca would be a bit frighten by him".

Mighty rolled up into a ball liked Sonic and did a Spin Attack, smashing robots in his path and a Spin Jump on some spider robots. Ray glided in the sky and Spin Jump on the gargoyles, "Very Impressive" said Gill. The monsters watch as Sonic and his friends finally defeated all of the robots.

"Well Eggman" said Sonic, confident "What do say about that?" Eggman just clapped his hands slowly "Very impressive" said Eggman, "But this is just a small test". "I hope you are ready for a real battle" said Van Hellscream, "What?" said Draculaura.

Eggman pressed a button, then suddenly, a big swarm of robots, the same ones that Sonic and his friends defeated. "Here we go again" said Sonic, "They need help" said Frankie to the other as she pick up a coffin shaped cell phone. "Hurry" she said, the other monsters pick up their cell phones and began to dial. Sonic raises his right fist and calls out "Sonic Wind", then a small cyclone made of sharp, sky blue winds, wrap around and ensnare a small group of gargoyle robots, destroying them. Knuckles thrusts his right fist forward and shouts "Thunder Arrow", he then form several thin, but straight lightning bolts above a group of bat robots and bring them down on them. Tails jumped into his plane and said "Tornado Transformation" the back fin of his plane split into two and rotated down with the booster engine, the engines from both sides of the planes front side lowered down and connected to the two back fins, forming two longs legs and feet and the wings of the plane slide inside the plane, Ghoulia was very surprised by its transformation, Tails then juts his right hand forward and shouts "Fire Power Laser!" His Cyclone walker then emits a large beam a multi-colored beam of energy, inflicting a great amount of damage to another group of robot snakes. Shadow shouts "Chaos Spear" then a shower of lightning arrow-head-shaped bolts came down and destroyed a group snake robots. Rouge raises her left hand and twirls around herself once, while calling out "Black Wave", she then form a series of black ripple-like waves at the spot where a small group of robot spiders stands, striking them. Amy did a Spin Hammer Attack, destroying multiple robots and then got dizzy. Cream take a long stride forward, while Cheese circles around her as a shield at high speeds and as a result, it destroyed more spider robots. Big then drops his entire body down on another group of snake robots, crushing them and create powerful energy shockwaves. Omega said "Activate Full Barrage Mode" and then his wrists and chest open up to reveal lots of weapons and missiles; he fires a full blast, destroying so many robots. But more robots where coming and Sonic and his friends were all tired out, "Here they come" shouted Sonic as a robot spider jumped towards him.

Then suddenly Frankie jumps in front of him, raised her hand on the robot and shocked it, causing it to deactivate. "Frankie?" said Sonic, "Don't worry Sonic" said Frankie "My ghouls and I got you and your friends back" Sonic turned around and saw Draculaura, Clawd, Jackson, Clawdeen, Lagoona, Gill, Cleo, Deuce, Ghoulia, Slo-Mo, Spectra, Heath and Abby coming to their aid, along with other monsters Sonic never met. "All right" said Sonic "Me and my friends could use all the help we need"

Who are the monsters that are helping Sonic and his friends? Find out in the second part of the battle.


	7. Chapter 7

**Monster High/Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Haunted Chaos**

**Chapter 7**

Sonic and his friends watch as the monsters fight against Eggman and Van Hellscream's robots

Frankie was still using her sparks to short-circuited some robots, while Draculaura turns herself into a bat and flew around, confusing a bunch of bat robots causing them to crash at each other. Abbey was using her ice powers to freeze some nearby robots. Clawd and Clawdeen were ready to fight, but were waiting for something to happen "Aren't you two going to do something?" asked Sonic "Just wait and see" said Clawdeen, "Look up" said Clawd.

As Sonic looked up, he saw a full moon coming up, and then he saw the Wolf siblings begin to howl and speed towards the robots, clawing and smashing them "Whoa I'm having Deja-vu" said Sonic as he remembers being a were-hog.

Ghoulia and Slo-Mo walked to Tails' Cyclone Walker, Ghoulia moaned to Tails in which he replied "Huh?", Frankie translated Ghoulia's moan "She said she would like to try out your walker to help you and your friends", "Uh, ok" said Tails who was a bit worried as he lowered the legs of his walker "Don't worry" said Frankie, calming Tails "Ghoulia's the smartest ghoul in Monster High".

Tails watch as Ghoulia moved the walker forward, adjusted her glasses and looked at the robot gargoyles, as she looked, a bunch of equations and mathematical designs appeared in front of her. She aimed, fired one missile, which bounced of a tree and hit the robot gargoyles, destroying them. "Wow" said Tails, surprised "She destroyed those robots which just one hit?", "Like I said" said Frankie, "Ghoulia's the smartest ghoul in Monster High, Eggman growled at what Frankie said about Ghoulia's smarter than him.

Knuckles saw a teenage minotaur appeared next to him, he has a nose ring and wears red shirt with a labyrinth printed on it, and gray jeans. He has sandy blonde hair and is quite muscular. He also has tanned fur. "My name is Manny Taur" he said to Knuckles. "You're almost as strong as me" said Knuckles, "Thanks" said Manny "But I also go berserk whenever I see anything red", "Uh oh" said Knuckles, realizing that his is red all over. "I got an idea" said Frankie "Knuckles, make him follow you so he can stop those robot", "Alright" said Knuckles as he jump and glided he moved to the direction of the robots, Manny followed him, snorting, bellowing and charging following Knuckles as he smashed and trampled some robots, as they returned back to where Sonic and Frankie is standing, Manny high-five Knuckles and said "That was so awesome", "It sure is" said Knuckles.

In another area, Team Rose watches some other monsters helping them fight more robots, Jackson was with a teenage girl that has light purple skin and bright red and black hair with 50's inspired Victory Rolls. She wears a purple and black houndstooth sleeveless blouse with white buttons down the front. Over the blouse she wears a short white jacket with black spiderweb patterns around the arms and on the back, and short, puffy sleeves ending in keyboard print. The blouse also features a skullette button. She sports jeans that are rolled up to below her knees and feature red lining. Her belt is white with black musical notes print, a spiderweb-style buckle, and three black chains with musical note-shaped charms haning from it. Her shoes are black and white with white shoelaces, a spiderweb pattern, and treble clef shaped black heels. She wears a white bracelet with a keyboard print on her right arm and a black dice ring on her right hand. Her earrings are different from each other; her left earring is the six-dotted side of a black die and her right earring is the five-dotted side of a white die on a string. Around her left eye she sports a black, translucent mask in the shape of a heart-themed musical note. As she played her guitar, Jackson heard the music and begin to twitch "Oh, on" he said nervously "Music", he then begin to change. His skin turns blue, he has sunrise-like eyes and a black tattoo on his face. His hair is made of flames and he has a yin-yang tattoo between his shoulders. He still has the eye brow piercing on his left eye brow. He now wears a red leather jacket with gold stitching, as well as black and purple pinstripe pants with a flame pattern at the hem. He also has a yellow belt, black and yellow high-top sneakers, black and orange headphones, and an orange backpack designed to look like a mix table and with a black and white checkered flap. "Thanks Operetta" He said to the girl in a very big voice, "Time for Holt Hyde to rock and roll" he then played another electric guitar, causing some gargoyle robots to break apart. "Woah" said Sonic "He transformed when he hears music?", "Yep" said Heath "That's my cousin", "Your cousin?" said Amy. "That's right" said Operetta "And watch this", she then sing a high pitch that make some robots shatter.

Cream and Cheese watch as Spectra flies around, passing through robots, making them destroying each other. "Wow Cheese" said Cream "Miss Spectra is very good being a ghost", "Chao, Chao" said Cheese happily.

Big watches Lagoona and Gill being chased by snake and spider robots to the outdoor pool, they jumped into the pool and swam a bit further and then saw the spider robots short-circuit as they touched the water, but the snake robots slither in the water toward the water monsters. Lagoona whistled and some piranhas jumped and destroyed the snake robots with their sharp teeth.

Team Chaotix watches as Heath and few unfamiliar monsters fight the robots Vector watches as Heath's hair turns to fire and his body heats up. He began to runs around melting the robots and burning them. Vector then saw another monster who was supposed to be a Asian dragon with golden scales, a tail and jade green eyes, but look more human like. Her hair is is pulled back into a simple but stylish side swept ponytail, while her bangs are slicked to the right and secured into her ponytail. Her hair color is primarily a jade green with a second shade of a lighter green. There is also a mixture of black streaks running through it. Her lipstick is maroon, while her eye shadow is two tone green and applied all around the eyes. She wears an elegant wrap-around top and metallic jeans. Her top has a traditional look to it, with a black sash wrapping around her neck and waist. The sashes have gold dragon accents printed on them. The top is a faded aqua with soft touches of purple that form a flame-like pattern. She wears red metallic pants with a long gold and black metallic scale hem. She also wears a pair of dangling red paper lantern earrings, and a jade green pearl bracelet on her left arm. Her shoes are also jade green and are basic closed-toe high heel pumps. The heels of the shoes are green Foo Dogs, and the overall finish of the shoes is metallic. She breathes fire, causing some robots to melt the same way as Heath did, she walks to Vector and said "My name is Jinafire Long", Vector blushed, as Jinafire giggled.

Charmy saw a female plant monster next to him, she has bright green skin with hot pink and green hair, which is shaved on one side and is swept to the left. She has multiple teeth protruding from her mouth and has vines entangled around her arms, neck, and ankles. She wears a black tee with bright green and pink writing spread across it which is made up of skullettes, safety pins, and various other Monster High accents, accentuated by an unbuttoned denim jacket with her skullette adorning it. She also wears a black miniskirt and pink and black checked leggings, decorated with yellow and green vines. She wears three vines resembling hoop earrings on her right ear, and a dangling spiraled earring in her left and a curly vine necklace. Her shoes are pink boots with long, spiraled heels with prominent "mouths", each containing a row of menacing teeth, and laced with bright green laces. Her eyeshadow and lipstick are bright pink. "My name is Venus McFlytrap", "Uh Hi" said Charmy, nervously. "What wrong?" asked Venus, "You aren't going to eat me, are you?" asked Charmy. "What, no, I said my name is Venus McFlytrap, not Venus Flytrap" said Venus, correcting him, "Oh" said Charmy, understanding her. Venus then touch the grass, and giant grass, flowers and a Venus flytrap came out of the ground and attacked the robots, and then she blows yellow dust at some real gargoyles, making them attack the robot gargoyles. "What was that?" asked Sonic, "It's called "Pollen Persuasion", by unleashing an amount of "special" pollen on a person or creature, I can manipulate their thoughts and actions, but she can do this with only one person or creature at a time. "Pollen Persuasion" said Eggman, thinking "That might be very useful for my plan".

Espio then noticed a big rock being thrown towards a small group of robots, crushing them, but he saw nobody. Then out of nowhere a teenage boy appeared in front of him, he has blue skin tone bordering on white, gray eyes, and his hair is a dark shade of blue, he wears a light blue toque on his head, a black hoodie, blue jeans with white squares and splotches and black and white shoes. One arm has a wristwatch and the other has a silver bracelet. "Hi, I'm Invisi Billy" he said to Espio to which he reply to him "I see you can do the art of stealth", "Yeah" said Invisi Billy "Is called Invisibility".

Team Dark was with Deuce and Cleo, "We don't need your help" said Shadow. "Too bad" said Cleo "You're going to need help whether you like it or not", "Now cover your eyes everyone" said Deuce as he reach for his sunglasses, "Oh no, not again!" screamed Van Hellscream, turning his head around, Eggman ducked his head. Sonic, his friends and the monsters covered their eyes as Deuce took off his sunglasses, his green snake eyes glowed turning a few robots into stone. "Not bad" said Shadow "But not as powerful as Chaos Control", "You are not the only one who can use ancient jewelry" said Cleo "Watch this". She took out an amulet, rubbed it and then it flash, making the robots fight each other. She took another amulet and then she teleported to another area and took another amulet making another group of robots deactivated. "What did she just use?" ask Sonic, "Those what Cleo use are her amulets" said Frankie "They have different uses, the first one you saw has the power of persuasion, the second one can make you teleport anywhere and the last on can protects the wearer and anyone nearby from misfortune". "I really like to have those beautiful amulets" said Rouge, eyeing on them, "You're not going to think about stealing them, are you?" said Knuckles, suspiciously. "What?" said Cleo surprised on what Knuckles said to Rouge, but then she felt something slithering on her leg, she looked down and saw a snake robot binding on her leg. Cleo begin to inhale, "Better cover your ears everyone" called Deuce, "I guess she going to scream very loud isn't she?" said Sonic as he covered her ears. Cleo then did a high pierced shriek that not only shattered every window on Monster High, it also makes a few robots exploded, even the snake robot that binded Cleo's leg had its head exploded. Van Hellscream covered his ears and noticed Eggman's glasses cracked from Cleo's shriek, "Whoa" said Knuckles "That's some shriek", "Tell me about it" said Rouge, rubbing her ears "My poor ears are so sensitive", "My servos almost shattered" said Omega, shaking. Just then another teenage girl that looks more robot came speeding to Omega, her "skin" is copper brown, with several patches, bolts and rivets including two gears on the backside of her calf. Her wavy hair is black with blue streaks. She wears wears a sleeveless dress with blue patterned fabric at her chest area and black pleather that covers her abdomen and a black skirt. The blue fabric has an alternating pattern of vertical copper-colored dotted lines and diamond shapes. Designs on the black pleather include zippers, cogs, and blue stripes. She also wears a black pleather bolero jacket with trimmed with gold ribbons at the sleeves. She has a cage with gear and rivets over her skirt, an armband with multiple watches on it, and a clock-shaped handbag, with a pendulum, all of the same royal blue color. Her shoes are copper, knee-high, lace-up rocket boots and she wears a pair of copper flight goggles with an antenna on her head. Her eyeshadow and lipstick are purple and burgundy and she wears a pair of dangling copper earrings in the shape of gears and clocks. "My name is Robecca Steam, what is yours?" she said, Omega replied "E-123: codename Omega". "Well Omega" said Robecca, "Just watch this". Robecca's heels on her boots begin to steamed up and she sped fast towards the robots, going around in circles, zig-zagging, and jumping, making every robot dizzy and powered down. "Woah" said Sonic in surprised "An old fashioned robot that's almost as fast as me, that's awesome", "But you're more faster than her, Sonic" said Amy, envious of Robecca. "An old fashioned robot, hmmm" said Eggman, curiously as he replaced his glasses from the ones Cleo broke as he looked at Robecca, "I really like to know what makes her tick", "You think about using her for you experiment, I like to see that" said Van Hellscream, curiously.

Mighty and Ray where surrounded by more robots, until Toralei, Meowlody and Purrsephone jumped in front of them. "What are they doing" ask Ray, "I don't know" said Mighty. The were cats eyes glowed red and meowed and shriek fiercely, showing their claws, making the robots ran away, scared, then they turn to Mighty and Ray. "I only save you so that one day we will get that Emerald back" said Toralei as she, Meowlody and Purrsephone jumped away. "They may be mean" said Sonic "But they have good hearts, they just can't show it", the other monsters where confused at what Sonic said about the were cats, but they understand him a bit.

Suddenly the last wave of robots came, surrounding the teams and monsters in a circle. "Oh no" said Cleo, scared "we're surrounded" "Stay back, we'll handle this" said Sonic as he, Tails and Knuckles stand in one part of the circle, while Team Rose stood in another corner, Team Chaotix and Team Dark were in their own corners, "What are you doing?" asked Frankie, "They are each going to their Team Blast" said Mighty, "Team Blast?" ask Clawdeen, "Just Watch" said Ray.

"Tails, Knuckles, everyone, ready?" called Sonic to his friends "Yeah" they all called.

Team Dark were the first to called out "**Chaos Inferno!**", Shadow grabs the green Chaos Emerald and invoke "Chaos Control". Then all the robots on their corner freeze like time stand still. "That jewel is really powerful" said Draculaura, surprised. Rouge lifts Omega up into the air by his head. Omega then reconfigures his arms into laser cannons and fires a giant purple laser beams from each of them whilst rotating his torso counter-clockwise, thus blasting the gargoyle robots within range. "How exciting" Robecca said when saw what Omega did.

Team Chaotix called out "**Chaotix Recital!**" When performing it, Espio strums on a shamisen while Charmy beats on a drum. While his teammates are playing their instruments, Vector then "sings" into a microphone and the three of them together releases loud sounds in all directions at the snake robots. While playing, an audience can be heard cheering for them. "Wow" said Operetta "That some music", "Yeah" said Holt "That sounds awesome".

Team Rose called out "**Flower Festival!**" When performing it, Big bounces Amy and Cream (who are curled into balls) around on top of his umbrella while he is twirling it. Big then quickly lifts up his umbrella, throwing Amy and Cream slightly up into the air. After that, Amy lands on top of Big's umbrella while joining hands with Cream so that Cream stands upside-down, and the two strike a pose while Big lifts up his umbrella as high as possible and strikes a pose as well. "That might be good for a fearleading technique" said Cleo as she saw Team Rose's pose. As Cheese then circles around them, the group releases an explosion of flowers at the spider robots. "Oh my" said Venus, "There flowers are pretty and powerful".

Lastly Team Sonic called out "**Sonic Overdrive!**", as they performed it, Knuckles grabs onto Tails by his feet, who is also holding on to Sonic's feet, and begins swinging them around to gain momentum. After spinning a few times, Knuckles lets go of Tails who then kicks Sonic into the air while Sonic is surrounded in a red aura. Sonic then yells "Blast Away!" and unleashes a massive Light Speed Attack, causing him to zoom around in the air at astounding speeds while striking the bats robots for about two seconds before landing on the ground again. "That would be cool for a dodgeball attack" said Clawd.

Then it was quiet, all the robots were nothing but scrap all over the school, "looks like all your robots are all gone" said Sonic. "You think you won?" said Eggman, chuckling softly "guess again", "What?" said Frankie. "You see, Frankie" said Van Hellscream "We were testing your abilities. While you and your friends were fighting the robots, Robotnik was scanning each of your abilities so we can use it against you". "You were scanning us? eww" said Cleo, disgusted. "Why he was testing us?" ask Draculaura "Isn't it obvious" said Shadow, "Did any of you guys notice that those robots we fought didn't use any single attack?" "Now that you mention it, you're right" said Frankie "I didn't see the spider robots shoot any webs, the snake robots didn't bite, the bat robots didn't swarm around us and the gargoyle robots didn't claw or bite us". "But what are they going to do with our abilities?" ask Robecca. "You will see" said Eggman "But first…" He took a radio and said in it "Orbot, Cubot, pick us up now", "Yes master" said the voices in the radio. "Hey what's going on?" asked Venus as the sky darkened. "Look" said Tails, pointing up. The monsters looked up and they saw a huge ship floating in the sky, It was colored black, red and yellow with a beak-like bulb in the front. "Behold, my floating masterpiece: the Egg Carrier" Eggman announced. Then he continued "But it pales to comparison on what coming up next, until we meet again Sonic and Monsters, ha ha ha" he laughed. "Hold it" yelled Sonic as he run towards Eggman and Van Hellscream, "Sonic, wait" called Clawdeen. "Stay back hedgehog" said Van Hellscream as he reach into his jacket, took out a small vial and throws it at Sonic's direction. Sonic stopped just before the vial broke in front of him. Coming out of the shattered vial was a black smoke that laughed at them and vanished. Then suddenly a green tractor beam from the Egg Carrier shone on Eggman and Van Hellscream and lifted them upwards to the ship, the Egg Carrier turn in a different direction and flew away. "They're getting away" Heath shouted, "Let them go" Knuckles said. "What?" said the monsters, "Don't worry" said Sonic "We will get them", "But what about that there data they have of us" said Operetta. "We don't know" said Sonic "But we will find out soon".

What are Eggman and Van Hellscream going to do with that data of the monster and what does Eggman want with Robecca and Frankie? The answers still to come in the next chapter.

Note: sorry I took so long, my computer has a bit of a glitch, but I added the Sonic Heroes abilities. I also happen to add Mighty the Armadillo and Ray the Flying Squirrel because they haven't be used for a long time, hope you will enjoy the story and next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Monster High/Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Haunted Chaos**

**Chapter 8**

Later that night, after the robots they battle, the Ghouls were having a sleepover in Frankie's house including Amy, Cream, Cheese and Rogue in which Frankie invited them.

"So our new friends are okay?" said Frankie who has her hair tied in a side ponytail, with short side bangs. Her lipstick is rosy and her eyeshadow is simple light pink. She wears a white tank top with a blue lightning bolt and blue lining. Her pants are black and white with blue lightning bolts on them and are decorated with plaid at the waist and the bottom of the legs. She also has a black and white striped sleep mask with a blue trim that matches her outfit. She wears blue, fuzzy slippers with silver neck bolts.

"Don't worry Frankie, Sonic and his friends Tails and Knuckles are staying at Clawd and my place" said Clawdeen whose hair is down and straightened with purple streaks. Her make-up is all soft purple. Her sleepwear includes a white ripped top with a scratch graphic, leopard-print purple sleeves, black trouser-shorts with purple pockets and trim, with animal print on it as well as an purple and white tiger-stripe eyemask. She wears light purple slippers that have Cresent's cat ears and yellow eyes on them.

"The Chaotix are staying at Deuce's place" said Cleo. As usual, the hair is long and black with golden tinsel. It hangs loose down to her thighs and her forehead is not covered. Her eyeshadow is purple and her lipstick red. She wears a short-sleeved top and three-quarter pants in a turquoise, green, yellow, and brown bandage pattern. The pants have yellow lining and two loose string ends at the top. She has one matching arm warmer on her right arm reaching from her wrist to halfway her upper arm. Her fuzzy slippers are turquoise and have a face printed on the nose below a golden crown. The eyemask features yellow and turquoise diagonal stripes and turquoise lining. Two Eyes of Horus are printed on it and the strap is white. She further wears a simple golden choker and brings along a pyramid-shaped nightlight. "I also arranged for Amy, Cream and Cheese to stay at my place" she added. "Thank you" said Amy, in her nightgown, "That's very nice of you, Miss Cleo" said Cream, in her pajamas, "Chao Chao" chirped Cheese, happily. "But you have to be careful from my sister, Nefera" Cleo continued, Amy, Cream and Cheese looked confused.

"Rouge is going to stay in my place for a while" said Draculaura while her short black hair is tied up in two high pigtails that stick straight up. She has straight-cut bangs, pink highlights, and both her eyeshadow and lipstick are salmon. She wears wears a pink blouse with short puff sleeves with white polka-dots on them. The rest of her shirt is plain pink with a black bow on a white jabot. There is also white frilly mesh on the ends of the sleeves and at the bottom of the shirt. Her knee-length pants have a light pink strip at the top, otherwise possess the same pattern as the sleeves, and also end in white frilly mesh. Her fuzzy slippers are pink and have heart-shaped noses. They have faces printed on the noses, which have fangs, creating a bat-look with the black wings protruding from the sides. She also has a eyemask with the white-on-pink polka-dot design and both a white lining and a white strap. "Thanks very much, sister" said Rouge in a nightgown.

"Big is staying with Operetta" said Lagoona with her hair is in a ponytail and her make-up is soft pink and blue. She wears a white fish-scale pajama top, adorned with her trademark pink flowers, with a matching sleeping mask. Her pajama pant bottoms are the same design as her top and sleeping mask, but blue, with rippled ribbon pockets. Her slippers are pink with her pet piranha Neptuna's face on them. There are little spikes on her slippers.

"I heard that Shadow creature is staying with Heath" said Abbey who wears an ice blue sleeveless nightgown with a snowflake pattern, with black fringe along the shoulders, and a bow tied in the front with white pom-poms hanging on the ends. Her slippers are ice blue which incorporate a yeti's face design on them. She has a white fur face-mask. Some of her hair is tied back.

"I hope Heath doesn't irritate him" joked Spectra who wears a lavender baby dress, with a purple bow adorning the top, mesh cap sleeves, purple ribbon trimming, ruffles below the chest, and a mesh skirt with magenta and violet intersecting chains. The skirt has a scalloped hem. Her slippers are translucent lavender, with silver chains and eyes with blue scleras. She wears a purple eyemask decorated with a chain design and trimmed with black. Her hair is down and her makeup is cyan eyeshadow and mauve lipstick.

Ghoulia moaned while wearing a white shirt with "blood splatter" polka dots and matching pants, and a black miniskirt held by suspenders. She wears red cat-eye glasses and red slippers with a monster's face on them, which also have glasses. She has her hair tied back into a ponytail and she has pink eyeshadow. She also wears a sleep mask that matches her "blood spatter" pajamas.

"Ghoulia said that Omega is staying at her house, her parents think that she built him" Robecca translate Ghoulia's "moans" while wearing a baby blue tank top with black straps, gear designs, and three organza ruffles across it. Her royal blue shorts has blue and black gear patterns, rivet stripes, a black bow adorning the top, and black organza ruffles lining the sides and hem. Her slippers are metallic copper with flight goggles, and a copper eyemask with black gears on the eye area. Her straight hair is tied into a side ponytail, and her makeup is purple eyeshadow with metallic vermillion lipstick.

"Actually, Eggman built him" said Rouge. "What?" said the Ghouls in surprised, "But he turned against him" Rouge continued. "But why did Omega turned against Eggman?" asked Cleo. "I'll tell you" said Rouge and she tells Omega's origin. "Omega was created by Eggman as the 24th and last of the doctor's E-100 Series robots. But then he doesn't really need him, so he locked him up next to Shadow in one of Eggman's warehouse which Omega hated him for that. Being imprisoned infuriated Omega; he decided to prove his status as the most powerful E-Series robot by abandoning his original programming and taking revenge on his creator and all the other machines he built". "But how did you and Omega first met?" asked Spectra, Rogue continued "Well, when I went looking for Eggman's secret treasure in his base, I accidentally reactivated Omega when I released Shadow from a stasis pod. Mistaking Shadow for an Eggman robot and following his new mission, Omega attempted to take out the hedgehog. However, I broke up the fighting long enough to hear both their stories. And that's how we became Team Dark". "That was a very clawesome story" said Clawdeen, "But what about Shadow, why was he in that pod and why does he looked like Sonic?" ask Frankie. "Well" said Rouge "Years ago, Eggman's grandfather, Professor Gerald Robotnik who had a granddaughter name Maria Robotnik who needed constant attention because she suffered from an incurable and inevitably fatal disease. One day Gerald got a letter from the President of the United Federation who requested his help with a medical project named "Project Shadow" which was meant to research immortality and create an immortality formula. When realizing that the immortality research could be used to develop a cure for Maria's illness, Gerald eventually accepted the President's request and agreed to lead the project on the Space Colony ARK".

"A colony in Outer Space?, wow" said Robecca, surprised "How very interesting I'd love to see that", "You could, but you can't" continued Rouge, "Why not?" asked Frankie. "It was shut down because of the Project" said Rouge "When Gerald was working on it, he was contacted by an alien group called The Black Arms" "Oh my ghoul" said Draculaura in shock "Aliens!" "That's right" continued Rouge "Their leader, Black Doom made a deal with Gerald by making his creation deliver the seven Chaos Emeralds to Black Doom in fifty years and Black Doom would help Gerald with his work, even providing his blood as DNA for the project. But Gerald soon discovered Black Doom's plans to use the Chaos Emeralds to enslave the human race. Realizing his mistake, Gerald secretly plotted against Black Doom and developed the Eclipse Cannon, a big weapon to destroy the Black Comet and the Black Arms when they returned." "But then what happened after that?" asked Lagoona, "Well" said Rouge as she continued her story "Eventually, Gerald and his colleagues produced the prototype of the ultimate life form, called the Biolizard, but it was unstable. It was growing too fast and requested the control part on its vital organs was reinforced. Despite this, Gerald and his colleges could move onto the main project. Using the DNA of Black Doom, Gerald created a new version of the Biolizard, but with a more desirable physique, which was Shadow that you know". "Still unwilling to make Shadow a weapon, Gerald gave him a heart and soul similar to Maria's in hopes that he would not breed conflict, and secretly changed him to be the savior of mankind by stopping the Black Arms when they returned". "That was really interesting" said Abby, "But then" Rouge continued "The military think that Gerald is going to use Shadow as a weapon, and they infiltrated the Ark. While Gerald distracted GUN, Maria and Shadow tried to escape the raid, but Maria was unwilling to leave the other researchers in the captivity of the military and pleaded Shadow to help them. After Shadow had made his decision, they continued onward. Eventually, Maria and Shadow got to the ARK's escape pods, where Maria saved Shadow by initiating his escape pod's launch with him in it, but was shot and mortally wounded by a soldier in the process. With her last strength, Maria pleaded to Shadow as he was jettisoned to protect the world for her sake and give everyone a chance to be happy. As she perished, Maria's parting words were "Bring hope to humanity."".

"That's very sad" said Spectra, trying not to cry. "Back on Earth" said Rouge "Gerald was eventually captured under the guise of disappearing under mysterious circumstances and taken to Prison Island where he was forced to continue his experiments under military control. Meanwhile, when it was released to the public that the ARK was shut down due to an accident, Gerald was blamed for causing it. When the military later found Shadow and brought him to Prison Island for Gerald to continue his research, Gerald saw Maria among the list of casualties when the ARK was shut down and was grief-stricken. Unable to cope with his loss, Gerald began to lose control of his thoughts as he could only think of avenging Maria and ending everything, something which scared him. In the end, Gerald lost his grip on reality and went insane, devoting himself to avenging Maria by destroying humanity. While it was thought that he was continuing his research with Shadow, Gerald secretly created a program that would cause the Space Colony ARK to fall to earth and destroy the planet once the seven Chaos Emeralds was placed into the Eclipse Cannon, and set as well the Biolizard up to ensure this. Gerald then brainwashed Shadow, altering his memories so that he would carry out his plan. Soon afterwards, Gerald was incarcerated on Prison Island by the military when they began to fear of how he could retaliate. When he was to be executed, Gerald's last action was leaving behind a record where he condemned the ungrateful world to destruction for the fate of Maria before he was killed in his cell.". "And that's how you found Shadow?" asked Lagoona, "No" said Rogue "Eggman found Shadow in the base after reading his grandfather's diary, after being released from his prison, Shadow stole a Chaos Emerald from a bank. When people saw what he looked like, they mistake him for Sonic. I joined the military as an undercover agent, I followed Eggman to his base where I discovers his space transporter, which is set to the ARK Using the machine, I teleported I headed for the central control room of the ARK. When I arrived, I strike a deal with the Doctor and Shadow, if he gives me his Emerald detector, I would give him the blue Chaos Emerald that I found and would help him obtain the others, three of which I knew there locations. Around that time, I begin to investigate the Ultimate Lifeform and Project Shadow". "But did you stopped the cannon?" asked Frankie, "No" said Rouge "With the cannon requiring twenty-four hours to charge due to not having all the Emeralds, Sonic and his friends were able to penetrate the ARK and stop the Cannon before it fired again. But Eggman, who was apparently unaware of what happened, installed the last Emerald he stole from Tails, A hologram of Gerald appeared, which revealed that he secretly downloaded a doomsday device that activated when the seven Chaos Emeralds were brought together. With the immense energy being moved to the Cannon's Core the ARK was sent on a collision course to Earth." "As Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Eggman and Rouge were on their way to stop the Ark" Amy begins to tell another part of the story, "I came across Shadow, who wished Maria avenged as well, and begged for his help. Through telling him that humanity was worth saving and deserved to be happy, I made him remember that Maria wished for him to bring hope to humanity and got him to join the others" "In other words" said Rouge continuing the story "Amy Rose then helped Shadow realize Maria's true wish. In a twist of fate, Shadow ultimately aided Sonic when realizing, with Amy's help, Maria's true wish, which was to save humanity. Meanwhile, Sonic the Hedgehog and Knuckles had reached the central core, where they reactivated the Biolizard. Notably, a scene from Gerald Robotnik's diary appeared again. After Shadow defeated the Biolizard, Knuckles used the Master Emerald to stop the Chaos Emeralds. But the Biolizard, used Chaos Control to fuse with the ARK, calling it The Final hazard continuing its fall. Then using their powers, Sonic and Shadow defeated him and executed an enhanced Chaos Control which stopped the fall and warped the ARK. Afterward, Shadow fell to the Earth and was presumed dead."

"But how did you find him after he fell to Earth?" asked Cleo

"He didn't really died" said Rouge "Eggman found him later and put him in a stasis tube located in the deepest part of one of Dr. Eggman's bases, after he was believed to be dead". "And that's how you found him and Omega" said Abbey , "That's right" said Rouge.

"But we want to know is, how did you and your friends came to our world?" asked Draculaura. "Maybe Sonic can tell you in the morning" said Rouge, "She's right" said Frankie "We're meeting the others at the maul tomorrow, so we better go to sleep now". Ghoulia moaned. "Ghoulia's going to stay up for a bit to check something on her laptop before she's sleeps" said Clawdeen, translating Ghoulia's moaning. "Good night" said the ghouls, Amy, Cream,Cheese and Rouge as they lied down on their sleeping bags and fell asleep. Ghoulia was typing in her laptop, looking at the design of Tails' plane.

Back at their secret base, Eggman, Van Helscream, Orbot, Cubot and Crabgrass were in the robotics lab, watching from the control panel. They saw a capsule glowing, Eggman pressed a button, and it stopped glowing. The capsule opened, steam came out. After the steam dissolved, a robotic girl that looked almost like Frankie appeared in front of them. "Now to put the chip in it" said Eggman, a long robotic arm came from the ceiling, carrying in its claw a small computer chip with a picture of a skull with a big stitch across it's head and bolts on each side. It insert the chip in the robot's head, the robot's eyes glowed and then it's whole body begin to moved. "It's Alive, Alive!" said Cubot, acting like a mad scientist. "Be Quiet!" yelled Eggman, "Looks like Cubot's voice chip is faulty again" said Cubot. "Our first Monster High robot prototype is ready, masters" said Crabgrass, "Good" said Van Hellscream "But first, we have to test it", "That's right" said Eggman "MH-000 codename: Metal Frankie", "Yes masters" said the robot Frankie. "It's time to test your skills" said Van Hellscream. "As you wish, master" replied Metal Frankie. "While she's busy, we will work with the others" said Van Hellscream to Eggman, "Right" he said as he pressed a button, more capsules appeared and more robotic arms came down, carrying chips with different skull designs. Eggman and Van Hellscream grinned evilly.

Finally, this chapter is done, what do you think Eggman and Van Hellscream would do with Metal Frankie and what do you think is inside those other capsule?

Find out in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Monster High/Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Haunted Chaos**

**Chapter 9**

The next morning Sonic, his friends and the monsters meet up at the maul, "Wow" said Sonic, "Looks almost like any other mall I've been too". "Yeah" said Tails, "There are so many clothes and shoes that I would to try" said Amy, looking at the dresses in the window display "I love to see the jewelry in there" said Rouge, looking at the jewelry store display, "I like to check out the food court and the music store" said Vector, "Maybe a movie" said Mighty . "First" said Cleo "We're all meeting at the Coffin Bean" "Coffin Bean? As in coffee, not coffins?" asked Knuckles, concerned, Frankie giggled "Yeah, they don't sell coffins to drink". Knuckles felt embarrassed, while the others laughed quietly. At the Coffin Bean, everyone sat down near a small table, Sonic asked the group "So, how was your time staying with the monsters at their places?", "It was great" said Vector, "Deuce's place was cool" said Charmy, "It has a good view of the waterside" said Espio, "I almost beat his high score of his racing video game" said Mighty, "and his meals was very delicious" said Ray. "I had a good time at Operetta's home" said Big, "She'd showed me some of her nice songs", "Thank you kindly" said Operetta. "Me, Amy and Cheese are going to stay in Miss Cleo's place" said Cream, "I'm going to stay with Draculaura at her place" said Rouge. "Ghoulia's quarters was very fascinating" said Omega, "She is very smart with machines", Ghoulia moaned "Uh huh" and nodded. "So Heath" asked Clawd, "How did Shadow did at your place?", "Uh, well it was ok" said Heath, looking nervously at Shadow in which he said angrily "Ok?, this fire jerk was always bragging about himself and also he snored very loud in his sleep, so I use a little Chaos Spear at him", "Typical Heath" said Frankie then she asked Sonic "Sonic, we want to know how did you and your friends came to our world?" "Well" said Sonic "It all started a few days ago".

_Flashback to Sonic's world at Eggman's base._

Sonic heard that Eggman has all the Chaos Emeralds and was going to use it for something terrible, so he called Tails and Knuckles to come help him. Tails came with Knuckles on his plane and landed next to Sonic, "Hey guys" said Sonic, waving at them as they arrived "Knuckles" asked Sonic, "did you bring the Master Emerald?". "Yes" said Knuckles, he show the big emerald in his hand "Just in case Eggman would do something with the emeralds" Tails activated a small device on his plane which so where to find the locations of the Emeralds, "Sonic" he said, pointed at the beeping device "The Emeralds are located downstairs at the hangar" "Thanks" he said "come on" and Team Sonic raced towards the base with Tails's transformed plane. At the other side of the base, Team Dark was trying to find a way to infiltrate it, so they can arrest Eggman by order of the government "So" said Rouge "What the plan?", "I was thinking of using all my weaponry to blast at the back of the base" said Omega, "Well I wanted to use Chaos Control to teleport inside but without an Emerald, I can't", "I think we just do go over it" said Rouge. And Rouge. Shadow and Omega held on hand by hand as Rouge flew up with her team up to the base. The Chaotix were hired to investigate a strange glow coming from the base, "I wonder what going on with that glowing light" asked Vector, "Maybe Eggman's is putting on a light show" said Charmy, the others stare at him making him laughing nervous. "We have to get in quietly somehow without being detected" said Espio, "How about going underground?" said Mighty, "Maybe fly up" said Ray. "Let me do this" said Espio, he then disappeared and then carefully appeared in front of a vent in one of the factories and unscrewed it, Espio reappeared and called the group, "Let's go" he said and the Chaotix team crawled into the vent. Team Rose were watching Team Sonic infiltrating at the front of the base. "Come on" said Amy to Cream, Cheese and Big, "Let's follow Sonic", "Don't you think that is dangerous to go to Eggman's base, Miss Amy?" said Cream, "Cream's right" said Big. "Don't worry" said Amy, "We are going to help Sonic get the Emeralds from Eggman and then me and Sonic we'll have a date together after that". "I don't know" said Cream "Do you think he will know about that?". "Of course he knows" said Amy, "Now come on, follow me" and Team Rose followed Team into the Base.

The teams ran in different directions and begin to fight Eggman's robots, one by one. As they reach the hangar, the teams bumped to each other.

"Amy?", "Cream?", "Cheese?", "Big?" "Sonic" "Faker?", "Knuckles?", "Tails?", "Rouge?", "Omega?", "Vector?", "Charmy" , "Espio?", "Mighty?", "Ray?"

"What are you doing here?" they all said in unison.

"We're here to stop Eggman's plan" said Sonic, "Well were also here to stop Eggman's plan and arrest him" said Shadow, "We're investigating a strange glowing coming from here" said Vector, "I came to see you" said Amy.

Then suddenly, the hangar began to shake, "What's going on?" said Sonic, "I think I know why the whole place is shaking" said Tails as he looked in at the monitor of his walker "We are on top of Eggman's Egg Carrier "That's right" said a voice in the speakers, "Eggman!" said the Teams. Then the Egg Carrier began to rise up and flew towards the city. "Ha, Ha,Ha" laughed Eggman "I see all of you came to see the demonstration of my new Chaos Cannon". The nose of the Egg Carrier open up revealing a pointed heptagon shaped needle with the seven Chaos Emeralds in each corner, "So that explains the strange glowing" said Vector, "With this cannon" said Eggman "I will use it to make Station Square be destroyed and turn it into my own Empire, and just to make sure all of you don't interfere with my plans.." He pressed a button and a 4 big glass capsules came down and trapped the Teams inside, he flipped a switch and the capsule rised up outside the Carrier and Eggman appeared next to them with Orbot and Cubot. "Now activate the cannon" commanded Eggman, "Yes boss" said Orbot and Cubot, they simultaneously press a big red button and they cannon began to charge, starting with the green emerald glowing "Countdown started, 7 minutes till cannon fired" said a robotic voice in the monitor. "We have to stop the cannon" yelled Sonic to the other trapped teams. Sonic rolled up and bounced up and down to damage the roof and floor of the capsule, Tails spin his tails around the glass to break it and Knuckles punched a lot at the glass to damage more of it. Amy used her hammer to break the glass, Cream called Cheese to break the bottom of the capsule, Big spins his Rod around to cracked the glass. Vector spat fire at glass to melt it, Charmy stings at the glass to break it, Espio throws kunais at the glass, Mighty rolled around the glass and Ray jumped and punched at the top. Shadow spins at the glass, Rouge kicked the glass and Omega fired at the top. Eggman chuckled "Those fools think they can escape from those escape proof capsules, well the jokes on them, right boys?" he turned to Orbot and Cubot who looks nervously at him "Uh, yeah" they said. The capsules glasses begin to cracked, "You didn't make those capsules escape proof, did you?" said Eggman, looking angrily at the two robots. Suddenly, the capsules shattered and the Teams jumped out and ran to the cannon. The next Emerald to glow was the Blue Emerald "6 minutes till cannon fire" the monitor announced. The Teams where running outside to get to the cannon, but then Eggman's robots came in front of them "Not so fast" said Eggman riding on his Egg Mobile "You really think fools you can stop me and my plans?". "5 minutes till cannon fire" said the monitor as the Yellow Chaos Emerald began to glow. "We got to get to the cannon" said Tails as he looked at his monitor in his walker, "Then we have to do the hard way" said Sonic. The Teams began to attack the robots, as they ran forward, the robots blocked Team Rose's way, "Amy" called Sonic, "Don't worry about us" said Amy, clenching her hammer "Cream, Cheese and Big and I will take care of this, you go and stop the cannon", "Okay" said Sonic and he continued on with his teams and Team Chaotix and Team Dark. The light blue Emerald was next to glow "4 minutes till cannon fire" the monitor said again. As the teams keeps on running they were attack by lasers cannons, "We'll take care of this" said Vector, as he, Charmy, Espio, Mighty and Ray begin to fight the lasers while Team Sonic and Team Dark continued on. The Purple Emerald glowed next "3 minutes till cannon fire" continued the monitor. Team Sonic and Team Dark finally made it to the cannon, but they were pushed back by an invisible barrier. Eggman chuckled "I figured something like this would happen, so I prepared by adding a few barriers around the cannon so that way you won't stop my plans", "Yeah" said Cubot "and you didn't know that the barriers are generated behind those two funnels over there" he pointed where they are. "You idiot!" yelled Eggman as he slammed his fist at Cubot. "2 minutes till cannon fire" the monitor continued as the Silver Emerald begin to glow. Shadow did a homing attack at one of generators while Rouge kicked the other, causing the barrier to disappear. Then small laser cannons appeared next to Team Dark and begin to fire at them, Omega used his arsenal to fire at the lasers. "Let us handle this" said Shadow calling to Sonic "Hurry up and get to the cannon", "You got it" Sonic called back. Finally the Red Emerald begin to glow as the monitor said "One minute till cannon fire". Team Sonic finally reach to the cannon, Tails jumped out of his walker and joined with Sonic and Knuckles. "We have to stop the energy before it's too late" said Tail, "we only have 15 seconds left", "Come on" said Sonic as they reach the tip of the cannon "T-minus 10 seconds and counting" said the monitor as it begins to count. "10"

"Now Knuckles" said Sonic

"9"

"Got it" said Knuckles

"8"

Knuckle took out the Master Emerald and begin to chant the words for the Master Emerald to stop the Chaos Emeralds.

"7"

"The servers are the Seven Chaos"

"6"

"Chaos is power"

"5"

"Power is enriched by the heart"

"4"

"The controller serves to unify the Chaos"

"3"

"Only you can do this"

"2"

"STOP THE CHAOS EMERALDS!"

"1"

The cannon begin to charge at the same time the Master Emerald spins fast and glows bright, shoots lightning bolts at the Chaos Emeralds, causing sparks and small explosions at the cannon.

"Error, error" said the monitor, "No, no!" said Eggman furiously "My plan is ruined!" "Uh, boss" said Orbot, "What?" yelled Eggman, "Look" Orbot pointed at the cannon. A big white light originated from the cannon begin to engulf the whole carrier. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles ran to avoid the light, but they were too late, the light consumed them, the light begin to spread more around the carrier, consuming Team Dark, Team Chaotix, Team Rose and Eggman, Orbot and Cubot.

Inside the Sonic and his friends were all floating out of control, screaming and yelling out of control, "Guys" called Sonic "Form a chain", The Teams began to form a chain, one by one, hand in hand starting with Ray and then comes Mighty, Espio, Charmy, Vector, Omega, Rouge, Shadow, Big, Cream, Cheese(holding on to Cream's head), Amy, Knuckles and Tails (Knuckles was holding on to one of Tails wings of his plane). As Sonic was about to reach for the plane, the seven Chaos Emeralds were passing by him fast, until the green Emerald hit the palm of his hand and pulling him away from his friends. "Sonic!" his friends called out as Sonic and the Emeralds were going so fast, until a big flash came and then Sonic crashed down to the Earth.

_Flashback ended._

"And that's how we found you" said Draculaura

"That's right" said Sonic

"But what about you guys?" asked Clawd to the others.

"Well" said Knuckles "After when Sonic came to your world"

_Flashback to Sonic's friends holding on to Tails' plane_

"Hang on" Tails called to the other teams holding on to his plane "I'm going to try to catch up to Sonic", he then press a button and the jet booster on the back of the plane fired up. Within seconds, the plane speed fast, carrying Sonic's chain friends with it. Then they reach a big flash and crashed near some trees. "Where are we?" asked Amy rubbing her head, "I don't know, but it looks scary" said Cream holding on to Cheese. "Look" said Knuckles as he pointed behind the trees, they saw a big building with windows shape like spiders, and a sign that says: Monster High. "Monster High?" said Vector "It looks like a school" said Espio, "Maybe a mad scientist's castle" said Charmy. "We don't know for sure" said Tails "We have to rest for the night then we will find Sonic", Shadow said "Well me, Rouge and Omega will be on guard just in case he comes here"

The next morning, the Teams wake up when they hear a bell rang, they looked and saw different students going inside the building but they looked more like monsters, "You're right, Espio" said Charmy "It is a school", "A school for monsters" said Ray, nervously. Then they saw going up the steps to the school were two teenagers who look more like werewolves: a boy and a girl, and walking with them is, "Sonic!" yelled the Teams, "He's okay" said Mighty, sighing relieved. "But what are those monsters are going to do with him?" said Cream, scared "If they do something bad to him, I'll team them a lesson" said Amy, clenching her hammer tightly. They looked in a window, they saw Sonic talking with a few more monsters, then they saw a pink teenage girl monster who is a vampire coming towards them and kissed the teenage wolf boy, "A wolf and a vampire, dating?" said Rouge, "That's new" said Shadow, Amy sighed "I wish Sonic will do the same for me". Then they saw what the vampire girl took out from her purse, "A Chaos Emerald!" the Teams said in unison, and they saw Sonic slapped the hand of a teenage mummy girl for trying to touch the Chaos Emerald. The bell rang and Teams saw the monsters left and Sonic speed away, then they saw three cat-like teenagers and another female vampire watching Sonic leaving and left. "We have to go help Sonic" said Tails as he jumped into his plane, "Let's go" said Knuckles, "Yeah" said the other Teams, except for Shadow who just said "Whatever". The plane came up from the trees and flew to the back of the school and the others followed it.

_Flashback ended_

"So you came to the school, thinking that Sonic may be in danger" said Lagoona, "and you think we might hurt him" said Deuce. "Sorry" said Tails, rubbing the back of his head "We were kind of worried for him". "And I thought you girls are going take Sonic away from me" said Amy. The Ghouls laughed "Don't be silly" said Draculaura "We already have boyfriends" referring to her with Clawd, Cleo with Deuce, Lagoona with Gill, Ghoulia with Slo-Mo and Heath with Abbey. "Well, most of us" said Frankie, Clawdeen nodded in agreement. "I have Scarah Screams" said Invisibilly, "And I have Iris Clops" said Manny, "We would like to meet them" said Cream, "You will one day" said Clawdeen. Tails took out a small device from one of his tails and turn it on "What is that?" asked Deuce, Tails explained "This is a Chaos Emerald detector, I invented it to detect the locations of the Emeralds", Ghoulia moaned in interest with Tails' device. Slo-Mo looked at Goulia eying on Tails and his device and groaned angrily, "Easy there" said Clawd, calming Slo-Mo down "I don't think she is into Tails, just his inventions, remember she drives Tails' plane to fight the robots?" Slo-Mo calmed down and shook his head, but still kept an eye on Tails. "The tracker it's going to take a while to charge up" said Tails checking his device "It was damage during our crash", Ghoulia moaned. "I think she wants to fixed your machine" said Cleo, translating Ghoulia's moan, "Oh, ok" said Tails as he pass the tracker to Ghoulia. "Hey Tails" said Sonic "Why don't you and I and the rest of our friends go ahead and check out the rest of the mall, while Ghoulia and Slo-Mo check on you device", "Well, alright" said Tails. As the group left the Coffin Bean to check around the maul, Ghoulia and Slo-Mo happily repair Tail's locator.

Meanwhile, inside the Egg Carrier's command central, Eggman and Van Helscream stand on a balcony and watched as seventeen robots that resembles the monster teens walk towards to them. "I guess it's time to test their abilities" said Van Hellscream, "Sonic and his friends will never know what will hit them" said Eggman, smiling evilly.

What would Eggman's new robots do to Sonic and his friends?

Find out in the next chapter.

Sorry, It was hard to make create a new chapter, but now you would find out about Eggman and Van Hellscream's new creations: The Metal Ghouls. Check them out in the next chapter I'm going to write and those who are in Deviantart can design them for me so I can use them for the story.

Wish me luck for the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Monster High/Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Haunted Chaos**

**Part 10**

Sonic and his friends where having a great time at the maul with the monsters, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles was enjoying some lunch in the food court with Clawd, Clawdeen and Manny (Tails and Knuckles weren't sure about the food), luckily Sonic found a place that serves chilidogs (sort of). "Hey Knuckles" said Manny "care to arm wrestle?" "Why not" said Knuckles "I needed a workout after last night" and they begin to arm wrestle. Sonic, Tails and the Wolf siblings watched as Knuckles and Manny beginning to show their strength against each other, "Man" said Sonic, rolling his eyes while eating one of his chilidogs "Knuckles can really be a show off", "Can't say the same for Manny" said Clawd, agreeing with Sonic. "Is Manny always like that?" asked Tails, "He has a bit of a competitive attitude" said Clawdeen, "Hey" yelled Manny and Knuckles, turning their heads to the others "We heard that". "Sonic" asked Clawd "about that ability you and your friends used to stop the robots the other day", "You mean the Team Blast?" asked Sonic "Yeah" replied Clawd "We like to learn it so we can help you and your friends". "Well" said Sonic "If you and your friends want to learned your own Team Blast, you need a team of three people, animals or monsters with 3 skills: Speed like me", "Flight like me" said Tails, "and Power like me" said Knuckles. "Well I have the Power" said Manny, flexing his muscles. "and I could do Speed, when the moon is full" said Clawd, "Same for me" said Clawdeen, "Okay" said Sonic. "What about the others?" asked Knuckles, "Maybe Spectra can do flight" said Clawdeen "Same for Draculaura since she can turn into a bat" said Clawd. "Cool" said Sonic as he gobbled his last chilidog. "Well" said Clawdeen, "Let's go check on Ghoulia and Slow-Mo to see if Tails' device works now" "Okay" said Tails as he, Sonic, Knuckles, Clawd and Manny left their table. One the way Tails tapped Clawdeen's shoulder, "Uh, Clawdeen?" he asked "Yes" replied Clawdeen, "Could you ask your sister to stopped cuddling me like a stuffed toy, last night at Clawd and your place when I sleeping at the attic next to Sonic and Knuckles, Howleen sneaked up grabbed and me and covered my mouth, preventing me to call Sonic for help". "So that's why Knuckles and I couldn't find you in the morning" said Sonic Clawdeen and Manny chuckled, while Clawdeen sighed "I will talk to her, but you should have told us earlier so we can help you" "I know, thanks" said Tails, "Now let's go to see Ghoulia now" he continued.

Meanwhile, at the music store Vector, Charmy and Espio were listening to some cool tunes with Gill, Deuce, InvisiBilly and Heath. "Hey this music is really kicking" said Vector, "Yeah" said Charmy "Who is this singer?", "That's Casta Fierce you're listening, Charmy" said Deuce, "And the one that Vector listening was Catty Noir" said InvisiBilly. "They sound awesome" said Vector, "We would really like to meet them". "Well Catty is in my club with Twyla" said InvisiBilly "It's called The Disappearing club. Espio, would you like to join the club?" "I get it" said Vector "because he is a chameleon and a ninja". "Perhaps my ability could be good for something, okay I will accept you request" "Cool" replied InvisiBilly. "And Charmy" said Deuce "Casta's concert will be coming in 2 weeks", "All right" said Charmy excitedly. Suddenly, Deuce's phone beep "Hey guys" said Deuce, looking at his phone "I got a text message from Clawd", "It says "we are going to see if Ghoulia has already finished repaired Tails' machine and Sonic and his friends are going to teach us our own Team Blast", "Awesome" said Heath, "Cool" said Invisibilly "Let's go see Sonic" said Vector, "Just as soon as we buy our CD's", "Ok" said Deuce "But hurry up" "We will" replied Espio.

In a dress shop, Amy and Cream was trying on some beautiful dresses with Frankie, Draculaura and Lagoona while Rouge was admiring some of the jewelry with Cleo and Abbey. "So" asked Frankie "What do you think?", "I love it" said Amy, admiring the pink dress with white diagonal stripes around it, "I really like these shoes" said Cream looking at the lavender shoes on her feet, "They are really cute on you" said Draculaura", "I think Cheese really loves the blue ribbon on his head" said Lagoona, looking at Cheese, jumping up and down chirping happily looking at his reflection in the mirror. Rouge was admiring the jewelry in the glass case and on her fingers, arms and around her neck, "Looks like I died and gone to heaven" said Rouge, cheerfully. "Just like what I said when I first came here" said Cleo, "You look more alive than dead" said Abbey. Everyone looked at Abbey strangely, then Frankie looked at her phone, "Hey" she said "Clawdeen just sent a message. It says "Meet us at the Coffin Bean to see if Ghoulia has already finished fixing Tails' and Sonic will help us do our own Team Blast" "Fangstastic" said Draculaura, "Cool" said Abbey, "Oh my Ra" gasped Cleo "That's amazing", "Gilltastic" said Lagoona, "Sparktastic" said Frankie. Amy put her new dress on the counter and said to cashier "Could you hold this until I get back please?", "Same for me, please" said Cream as she placed her new shoes on the counter next to the dress. At the cinema, Mighty, Ray and Big were enjoying a movie with Robecca, Venus and Spectra. Mighty was quietly eating his popcorn, he then pointing at the screen that was showing a vampire with pale skin with a slight pink shade, dark purple hair that reaches her hips and asked "Who is that actress?" "That's Elissabat" whispered Venus, "She pretty" said Ray, sipping his soda, "but I thought you can't see vampires on reflections or video, how did they make her appear on the screen?" he asked. "Well" said Spectra "Elissibat's makeup artist Viperine Gorgon helps her with her makeup to make sure she's visible to the audience". "And Viperine is Deuce's cousin" Robecca continued, "Wow" said Big as he tossed a small popcorn bit to Froggy who shot his tongue out to grabbed it. "Would you like to meet her?" asked Venus, "Yeah" said Mighty, Ray and Big, quietly. After the movie ended, Spectra got the same text message as Deuce and Frankie did and told to Robecca and Venus which make them happy and Mighty said "Come on let's go check on the others" and they did. Meanwhile Shadow, Omega, Jackson, Jinafire and Operetta were just walking around the maul, minding their own business. Jackson asked "Want to check around the computer store?" "Whatever" said Shadow, mumbling to himself, "What's wrong with him?" asked Operetta, "Nothing wrong's with him, he just adjusting around the area" replied Omega, "He doesn't look like he's adjusting to me" said Jackson, "Watch it" said Shadow, eyeing at Jackson, clenching a fist, making him nervous. Jinafire stood between them and said "Now calm down, you don't want to cause a problem here in public, don't you Shadow?" Shadow looked around and saw some monsters looking at him, putting down his fist and said "Alright, we'll go check the computer store", "Ok" said Jackson, sighing in relived as they walked to the store. "I will accompany you, so I might find some upgrades" said Omega, "Okay" replied Jackson. Outside the computer store, Jinafire said to Operetta "Frankie told me about Shadow's past last night", "You mean the one about his friend Maria who passed away?" asked Operetta , "Yes" said Jinafire, "I heard that" said Shadow, the girls turned around to where Shadow called. "He has very good hearing" whispered Jinafire to Operetta. Just then Operetta got the same text message that Frankie, Deuce and Spectra did, she called Shadow, Jackson and Omega to follow her and Jinafire to see the others.

As the group returned to the Coffin Bean, Ghoulia was just putting on the last wire on the circuit in Tails' device before putting the cover on top and tightened with screws last. Ghoulia moaned and holding the fixed locater, "She said it's fixed" said Clawdeen, translating to Tails. As Tails went to get his device, Slo-Mo took it from Ghoulia and walked towards Tails, making him nervous. Everyone gasped in shocked as Slo-Mo stopped in front of Tails, he moaned as he handed the device to Tails, "Uh, thanks" said Tails as he carefully takes the device from Slo-Mo's hand. Slo-Mo moaned, and then the device said "you're welcome". Tails was surprised "What's happened?" he said "Ghoulia must have added a translator in your device so that way you can understand what she and Slo-Mo are saying" said Frankie. "So that means we can understand zombie language?" asked Sonic. "Wow" said Tails, Slo-Mo moaned and the device translated to Tails "I'm sorry, I just thought you were getting Ghoulia's attention because she likes your plane and you're also smart as her". "Oh" said Tails "Look I'm maybe the brains of my team, but I'm kind of too young for her", then group laughed except for Shadow and Omega when they heard what Tails said even Slo-Mo and Ghoulia's laughed about it, Tails giggled a bit.

Suddenly the device begin to beep "Hey", Tails called the group "I think the locator has found a Chaos Emerald", "Where is it?" said Cleo, excitedly. Tails adjusted the radar and said "It's in Monster High", "Well, let's go" said Sonic, "Yeah" said the group.

Back at the Egg Carrier, "Boss" yelled Orbot, "The monitor is showing where the next Chaos Emerald is". Eggman and Van Hellscream watched as the monitor located the Emerald's location. "So the next Emerald is in Monster High" said Eggman, Van HellScream checked the map of Monster High and found the location, "Look where it's located" he said. Eggman smiled "This is perfect, Sonic will get never get the Emerald in that location", "Really?" asked Van Hellscream "Why?", "You will see" said Eggman. He pressed a button and a door opened and two new members of the Metal Monsters appeared, "I want you two to go to that location and bring the Chaos Emerald to us" said Eggman, pointing to the monitor and addressing to him and Val Hellscream. "Yes masters" said the two Metal Monsters and walked out the door to the teleporter, Eggman and Van Hellscream smiled evily.

Which Metal Monsters do you think Eggman and Van Hellscream send to get the Chaos Emerald? Where is the next Chaos Emerald located in Monster High? What part of Monster High do you think that Sonic would never go to get the Emerald?

Find out in the next chapter

Sorry about taken so long, I was taken a break, but I finally did another chapter, so which Sonic character would you like in the future chapters?


End file.
